Non-hydrolyzable siloxane-polyalkyleneoxide block copolymers of the (AB).sub.n A type, i.e., with alternating siloxane and organic, mostly polyether, blocks, are known in the prior art. Methods of preparation of such copolymers is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,466. U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,225 discloses (AB).sub.n A type silicone polyquats derived from an epoxy endblocked polysiloxane and low molecular weight diamines with tertiary amino endgroups. The resulting copolymers therein are polyquaternary and do not contain polyalkyleneoxide units in the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,272 provides a process for improving properties of fibrous materials, in which these materials are treated with a composition of epoxy modified polyorganosiloxanes and polyamines with two or more primary and/or secondary amino groups, which react in situ to form a crosslinked, non-linear network. The network formation is essential to achieve desired shrinkage control and/or durability to dry-cleaning.
It is also known that fluorochemicals, such as SCOTCHGARD.RTM. FC-248 (3M), are effective soil release treatments for textile substrates. However, fabrics treated with SCOTCHGARD.RTM. FC-248, especially in combination with durable press finishes, become very harsh and unpleasant to wear. Although improvement in "hand" is desirable, according to the SCOTCHGARD.RTM. FC-248 Product Bulletin, polysiloxanes are believed to severely affect performance properties of the fluorochemical.